


Seven

by Azzy_Writter



Series: Little nightmares drafts [1]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Deep injuries, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Second Person, Pray for mono's safety, Six is terrible, This is a terrible idea, Touch-Starved, cannibal and mute six, don't be like her, mono prays for his safety, seven is the run away kid, they're underage oh god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzy_Writter/pseuds/Azzy_Writter
Summary: Six isn't exactly the same after what happened with the run away kid and you pray that you won't end the same way as him.
Relationships: Implied Mono & seven (Little Nightmares), Implied Mono/Six (Little Nightmares), Mono & Six (Little Nightmares)
Series: Little nightmares drafts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203914
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Seven

It's been a while since seven's death, you didn't want to think much about it, the idea maked you quiver and you honestly didn't want to remember the way six ate seven, the way how she somehow managed to pin him down and sank her sharp teeth over his troath to rend through his skin, _eating_ him as if he was some sort of animal she could just eat freely, you shivered and shake your head, shaking off the memories of all the blood and screams; when did that happen? one, two weeks?...

_You didn't want to remember_.

you glanced at six, that seemed interested over something you couldn't pay enough attention too. That same day seven died you decided to talk to six, explain how it was wrong, she just scoffed and ignored you, although, you managed to make an agreement to have your permission before trying to eat someone again, ( _she could simply forget it and eat you_ ) your mind thought and you instantly squeezed your hands together, sweating and trying hard to ignore your thoughts now, you rather not overthink it.

You focused on six again, lookig at her play around with some insects she found, you remember her way of acting before seven's death, she was always someone touch craved and is always hungry, no matter what you gave her it barely seem to ease her hunger, meat seemed to satisfy her the most though, it was hard to get it but you managed to get it for her anyway, you did **not** want to end like seven after all.

After seven's death six started to be more touchy with you, it was a little overwhelming, she'd hug you and snuggle your side, sometimes she'd go ahead and try to give you small nibbles on the neck, she would start to get more hungry by that, so you wouldn't allow her to do so, you never ran off, you never left her, you coulnd't place the why, you could leave and six wouldn't mind too much, maybe it would upset her but she'd probably understand; you didn't want to leave nothenless and you couldn't place any reason to stay, you just...stayed.

A small gentle tug brought you out of your thoughts, you look at your side to meet six's glance on you as she tilts her head as if asking ' _what are you thinking about?_ ', you sighed and smiled a little.

"nothing you should worry about" you told her, it only got you a pout on respond, making you laugh a little "it's alright, I'm just thinking over a few things"

Six seemed to understand, nodding a little and holding your hand as she guided you, this wasn't bad, she was protective of you by a lot, maybe...maybe everything would be fine.

_Deep deep inside, you secretly prayed that you wouldn't end like run away kid._

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests/ideas to write, I'd be fun to try!


End file.
